Break a Leg
by Chinchilla Wires
Summary: Liking your best friend's older brother is one thing. Falling in love with him changes everything.


_Hi guys! This is technically my second story, but I'm pretending its my first since some stupid person deleted my first (coughBROTHERcough). But it is my first story in the Harry Potter world!_

_Please be nice and give me constructive criticism so that I may improve :)_

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger frowned distastefully at her reflection as she brushed her teeth in the dormitory bathroom. She was short, skinny, and reasonably pretty, though she believed the latter to be quite untrue. She had light circles under her eyes from her late night readings; or maybe they just came with being best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. What her hair had lost in frizz back in fourth year it made up for in its abnormal size and poofiness. In fact, it was to Harry's and Ron's immense pleasure to occasionally press down on her hair and let go so that it would spring back into its gravity-defying position. Hermione didn't care much for appearances though, that wouldn't help her grow smarter.<p>

After finishing with her daily morning routine, she walked out of the bathroom and was saddened to see Lavender and Parvati still in the dormitory. As she passed by them and went for the door Hermione once again wondered if the only reason the two were in Gryffindor was because they were the only girls brave enough to fix their make-up in Snape's class. She took her time walking down the dormitory stairs, and only sped up when she saw Harry and Ron waiting impatiently at the bottom.

Harry Potter, her best friend. He was scrawny and wore ludicrous full-moon glasses that somehow managed to look good on him. Despite Hermione's attempts to tame it, his hair remained a wild mess or raven locks. He was grinning up at her now; his bright green eyes were sparkling. He was quite the looker and though he didn't know, Hermione was aware of the fact that he had a few girls fancying him. Hermione looked over to her other best friend, Ron Weasley. Tall, gangly, and awkward Ron, he was a handsome, dense boy who had too many freckles. She smiled back at the two and gave both of them hugs once she got down.

"Took you long enough princess," Harry teased. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled her two friends towards the portrait hole.

"So what do you think of that Umbridge woman?" Ron asked as they headed down to the Great Hall. Harry was about to respond, but Hermione, who had been waiting for a moment like this; seized at the opportunity to rant about what she suspected was going on.

"Honestly, didn't you two hear what she was talking about?" Hermione asked, knowing full well that they hadn't.

"Not really," Replied Harry, "She said something about changes being made and everything."

"I didn't even hear that bit," Ron pitched in. Hermione let out an exaggerated sigh as they neared the Great Hall.

"Listen you two, she's Fudge's undersecretary, and Fudge is the one that's telling all this rubbish to the Prophet about Harry. Don't you think it's a little suspicious the minister's undersecretary, is coming to work here as a teacher?" She asked them. The stared back at her blankly. Hermione rolled her eyes; she couldn't have gotten denser friends.

"Honestly you two are such dolts! Clearly the ministry's trying to interfere with Hogwarts. Dumbledore's the headmaster, and Fudge wants him out…If you two cannot make any deductions from that I'm afraid you guys are not going to make it in the real world," Hermione sternly explained. The clearing looks on their faces proved that all hope was not lost and that they had finally understood what was going on. So as the three headed on to the Great Hall, they continued to discuss what was happening.

When they went into the Great Hall the ceiling was a cheery blue with only a few cloudy wisps. The plates and bowls were piled high with scrambled eggs, pancakes, waffles, and more. Ron wasted no time in filling up his plate with kipper, fried eggs and more Belgium waffles than the plate could possibly hold. Harry and Hermione exchanged amused looks and began buttering their toast.

"Well, have the two of you made plans to for your OWLS?" Hermione asked conversationally. Now it was Harry's and Ron's turn to exchange looks.

"Hermione," Ron said patiently, "OWLS are months away, relax a bit." Before Hermione could tell Ron that she had no intention of relaxing any bit of herself, a different voice spoke up.

"They'll be on you before you know it." It was Fred and George Weasley, the handsome and muscular twins who were known to not be trusted with too many things. They sat down next to her and Fred reached around to poke Ron in the shoulder. "Fifth year is most serious, and seventh 'cause that's when all the big exams are-everyone will start freaking out soon, trust me."

Hermione listened to him seriously, and reached for a pitcher of Orange Juice without looking. George had been doing the same thing and when their hands accidentally brushed, Hermione felt a shock go through her entire body and she quickly pulled her hand away from the pitcher. Apparently George had felt it too because he reacted the same way as Hermione.

"George!" Hermione exclaimed in a slightly shrill voice, "Your toast isn't buttered, let me pass you the butter!"

"Yeah, thanks," George replied hastily, "I'll pour you some juice." Hermione smiled awkwardly and put the butter dish next to his plate, only to remember that George hated having his bread buttered. Ron ignored the whole affair and stuffed his mouth with fried eggs but Harry and Fred watched their two friends with calculating eyes. Hermione couldn't help but notice the way George crinkled his nose in disgust as he spread the butter. Unfortunately, Ron also chose that rare moment to be observative.

"I thought you ate toast with jam." Ron stated through a mouthful of some mush. Fred burst into laughter and Hermione could feel her mood drop.

"I thought you didn't have the brain capacity for thoughts," George shot back wryly. Harry was now grinning and even Hermione couldn't help but smile a little. However all thoughts of the awkward incident passed quickly from her head when she saw Professor McGonagall handing out schedules to the Gryffindors.

"I wonder why we always have potions with the Slytherins," Harry muttered as Hermione got up for her first class. She had chosen to stick to all ten of her previous classes from last year. She said goodbye to them before walking off towards Ancient Runes.

While walking, Hermione let her thoughts wander back to that incident in the Great Hall. Why had that happened with George? She had been friends with him for almost five years and had touched him several times before, but never had she felt anything quite like that. She shook her head and tried to wipe the thoughts from her mind as she entered Ancient Runes.

It had to be nothing; and she'd take precautionary measures though, and try not to touch George again. Really though, she shouldn't have to do that, she was simply friends with George. She was much closer to Harry and Ron. She'd never felt anything like that with Harry, and any dormant feelings that she had for Ron had disappeared after the scene he caused at the Yule Ball.

No, Hermione decided while sitting down and taking out her textbook, this was just one of those feelings that one got when they accidentally touched an attractive guy. And she meant attractive in a purely platonic sense of the word.

* * *

><p><em>The chapters will get longer, I swear! I just want to know what people think of this idea first, but also, it may seem that things kind of progressed fast, but things between our two main characters will progress pretty slowly.<em>

_**I WILL PROBABLY DISREGARD A LOT OF THINGS THAT WILL HAPPEN IN BOOK 6 AND 7.**_

_Please review and thanks for reading!_


End file.
